


Первый снег

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Первый снег, который братья встречают без отца. Они застают его поздним осенним днём на дороге.





	Первый снег

Под ногами бесчисленные тропы, дороги, ведущие в никуда. За спиной — увесистый рюкзак с теми немногочисленными пожитками, что остались от «нормальной» жизни, а рядом — Даниэль, с опущенной головой бредущий сбоку. Шон не жалуется. Шон уже забыл, что это такое. Напрочь забыл и больше не вспоминает, потому что он взрослый, ему нельзя.

Губы парня едва заметно дёргаются. Не то нервный тик, не то ирония. Он вспоминает, как в начале их «пути» Даниэль с озорством бегал по этим дорогам; как с любопытством ребёнка рассматривал всё вокруг, впечатляясь большому новому миру. Как мчался вперёд, сам не зная, куда ведут эти неизведанные дремучие, дикие тропы, окружённые густой лесной кромкой; как наивно пытался во всём обогнать своего старшего брата. Больше он не пытается. С тех пор, как Даниэль узнал о смерти отца, он не отходит от Шона; не бежит вперёд, поддразнивая старшего брата. Он лишь тихо бредёт рядом, чуть опустив голову. Бредёт, смотря себе под ноги на пропитанную сыростью поздней осени землю и больше не задаёт лишних вопросов обо всём и ни о чём сразу; не ребячится, словно любой другой ребёнок своего возраста. Он просто устало идёт рядом с Шоном, уже даже не ноя о боли в ногах из-за долгой ходьбы.

Шон сожалеет. Сожалеет по тысяче раз в день обо всём, что произошло с ними, а затем столько же представляет, что было бы, имей он способность повернуть время вспять и изменить всё к чертям. Но этой способности у него нет, так что всё, что он в состоянии делать сейчас — это продолжать следовать проложенному пути. Пути в никуда. Чувство тягучей неизвестности, что является самым назойливым и дотошным спутником на этой дороге, отвратительно, однако Шон уже почти смирился. Иногда, когда на улице холодает, а небо сгущается тёмно-синими красками, чувство неизвестности хаотично смешивается со страхом. Страхом, который заставляет оцепенело смотреть куда-то вперёд пустыми глазами, застыв на месте и задаваясь немым вопросом, что же им делать дальше. Страхом, из-за которого Даниэля не хочется отпускать от себя ни на секунду. Из-за которого хочется отдать своему младшему брату всё без остатка, только чтобы он был в порядке; только чтобы они были в порядке. В такие ночи, проведённые под мостом или в тени деревьев, Шон готов бесконечно выть на луну, растерянный и загнанный в угол собственными тревожными мыслями.

Но а днём… а днём они возвращаются к дороге. В никуда.

Холодает. Листья сейчас уже голых деревьев давно опали наземь. Их прежде яркие узоры начинают окрашиваться в неприглядный коричневый цвет гнили. Осень уходит, а на её место скоро прибудет зима. Шон молча опускает взгляд на идущего рядом Даниэля и думает, что им нужно где-то раздобыть тёплую одежду. Он не даст своему брату замёрзнуть. Ни за что.

— Шон, как думаешь, Грибочку может стать холодно? — вдруг подаёт голос Даниэль, будто прочитав мысли Шона. Щенок, услышав свою кличку, радостно виляет хвостом и высовывает язык, не отставая от братьев. Всё-таки хорошо, что они забрали его себе. Даниэлю есть на что отвлечься.

— Нет, у него же есть шерсть. Ему куда теплее, чем нам в нашей тонкой одежде, — Шон делает паузу. — И у него есть бандана Броди, забыл? С ней он точно не замёрзнет.

Он старается придать своему голосу непринуждённый, даже можно сказать «весёлый» тон. Получается, конечно, так себе, однако Даниэля всё же трогает тень улыбки, а его лицо на одну единственную долю секунды приобретает менее усталый вид. Шон отводит взгляд. Они идут сегодня весь день. От автобусной остановки до следующего привала, который, согласно карте, должен быть где-то впереди. Там они попытаются раздобыть чего-нибудь поесть, найти себе укромное место для ночлега… всё как обычно. Это уже стало обыденностью, что не может не пугать Шона. Он не хочет, чтобы такая жизнь становилась для Даниэля обыденностью. Это кошмар.

Шон чувствует порыв холодного ветра и невольно ёжится, продолжая идти вперёд. Он сам уже устал и не может дождаться, чтобы дойти до следующего пункта, обведённого в кружок на карте. Сегодня очень холодный воздух, пропитанный морозом. Тело пробирает до мурашек. Шон вдруг замечает, что Даниэля больше нет рядом. Он резко останавливается и оборачивается назад. В нескольких метрах от него стоит младший брат, выставляя руки впереди себя и поворачивая их ладонями к небу. Он вглядывается в воздух, будто пытаясь в нём что-то найти. Шон хмурится.

— Что застыл? Мы почти пришли, — он подходит к Даниэлю, опасаясь, не дело ли сейчас в той… странной чертовщине. Парень понятия не имеет, на что способен его младший брат и как это описать.

— Снег, Шон! Я почувствовал, будто мне на лицо упала снежинка, — голос Даниэля звучит взволнованно и на удивление радостно. Шон тоже протягивает руку вперёд, повернув её ладонью к небу.

— Наверное, дождь начинается, — предполагает он, скорее рассуждая вслух, нежели стараясь переубедить Даниэля. Однако тот воспринимает это иначе и, посмотрев снизу вверх на брата, хмурит брови.

— Нет, Шон. Это снег, я точно это почувствовал, — вдруг Даниэль поднимает руки, указывая вверх. — Смотри, Шон, снег! Я же сказал!

Старший брат не успевает поднять взгляд, как тут же чувствует на своём лице и руках холодные прикосновения снежинок. Они падают вниз с серого неба, прямо на покров гнилых листьев деревьев и пропитанную сыростью поздней осени землю. Шон вдыхает полной грудью. Маленькие белые точки парящего льда превращаются в объёмные хлопья всего за считанные секунды. Они оседают на его руках и лице, впиваясь своим морозящим холодом прямо в кожу. Дрожь пробирает парня, но он словно обездвижен. Это ведь первый снег в этом году, что-то ностальгическое…

— Шон, правда он красивый? — Даниэль улыбается, поймав ладонью парящие в воздухе снежинки. Как ему только не холодно? Белые хлопья оседают на его чёрных густых волосах, коже и одежде. Если присмотреться, то можно их заметить даже на длинных ресницах мальчика. — Смотри, Грибочку тоже нравится!

Даниэль начинает смеяться, когда щенок, подпрыгнув, пытается поймать неизвестные для него холодные крупинки воды пастью. Должно быть, это первый снег в его жизни. Шон отстранённым взглядом наблюдает за тем, как его младший брат радуется вместе со своей собакой. Даниэль всегда любил зиму, снег и… Рождество. Да, это что-то ностальгическое и уже далёкое. В сознание сквозняком врываются воспоминания из прошлого. Из того прошлого, в котором у них всё ещё был дом, тепло… и отец. Это первый снег, который они встречают без него. В горле появляется тугой ком, грудь сковывает, а прикосновение снежинок становится острее и болезненней. Один миг — и глаза Шона невольно начинают щипать. То ли от холодного ветра, то ли ещё от чего…

— Ладно, пошли, — одёргивает себя Шон. — Нам нужно идти, а то ещё замёрзнешь и простынешь. — Он кладёт руку на плечо младшего брата. Впервые за некоторое время тот искренне рассмеялся. И всё из-за каких-то мелких кристаллов льда в воздухе. Даниэль ещё совсем ребёнок.

— Хорошо, — усталость мальчика будто улетучивается; её словно запорошил свежевыпавший снег — первый снег в этом году. Раздаётся радостный лай Грибочка, и Даниэль тут же отвлекается. Щенок бежит вперёд по дороге, продолжая пытаться поймать белые хлопья своей пастью. Мальчик тут же следует за ним, обогнав Шона. Старший брат лишь сжимает зубы от холода и идёт за Даниэлем, силуэт которого обрамляют падающие хлопья снега. Он только что обогнал его? Губы Шона опять дёргаются, только в этот раз уже более похоже на улыбку. Всё же, может, это и дорога в никуда, но никуда — это тоже направление, так? Ничего другого на ум Шону не приходит. Да и есть ли у них какой-то выбор, кроме как следовать этой дороге?


End file.
